neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mini-Cons
This is the list of all known Mini-Cons from the Transformers toy line and other series. Armada Partnered Mini-Cons * Leader-1 / Clench - Assault Truck (Megatron / Galvatron) * Sparkplug / Corona Sparkplug - Lamborghini (Super Optimus Prime) * Crumplezone - Tank / Helicopter Nose (Cyclonus) * Blackout - Radar Truck (Demolishor) * Inferno - Missile Truck (Thrust) * Swindle / Zapmaster - F-1 Racer (Starscream / Thundercracker) * Ramjet - Carrier-Borne Jet (Tidal Wave) * Thunderclash - Futuristic Jet (Skywarp) * Wind Sheer - F-117 Nighthawk (Wheeljack) * Jolt - Helicopter (Hot Shot) * Rollbar - Dune Buggy (Scavenger) * Liftor - Forklift (Smokescreen) * Nightbeat - Motorcycle (Sideswipe) * Incinerator - Dragster (Blurr) * Longarm - Crane (Red Alert) * Comettor - Lunar Rover (Jetfire) * Over-Run / Run-Over - Rifle / Jet (Deluxe Optimus Prime / Nemesis Prime) * Refute - Mobile Car Crusher (Hoist) * Rollout - Heavy Duty Truck / Overload's Head * Rook - Sideways' Autobot Head * Crosswise - Sideways' Decepticon Head ** Rook and Crosswise combine to form a larger robot, the name is mirror, Sideway's "driver" in vehicle mode. * Dead-End - Moon (Unicron) Team Mini-Cons Air Defense Team / Air Assault Team * Runway - Boeing Sonic Cruiser * Jetstorm - Concorde * Sonar - VentureStar ** Combined to form Star Saber/Dark Saber Street Action Team * High Wire - Bicycle * Grindor - Scooter * Sureshock - Skateboard ** Combined to form Perceptor Race Team * Dirt Boss - Rally SUV * Mirage - F-1 Racer * Downshift - Audi R8 ** Combined to form the Skyboom Shield (recolored as Road Assault Team) Space Team * Sky Blast - Saturn V * Payload - Rocket Transport * Astroscope - Space Station ** Combined to form Requiem Blaster Land Military Team * Wreckage - Missile Tank * Bonecrusher - Missile Launcher * Knock-Out - Battle Truck ** Recolored as the Night Attack Team Destruction Team * Dualor - Assault Tank * Drillbit - Drill Tank * Buzzsaw - Stripmining Vehicle ** Recolored as Road Wrecker Team Sea Team * Oceanglide - Solar-powered Boat * Waterlog - Hovercraft * Stormcloud - Attack Boat Air Military Team * Terradive - SR-71 Blackbird / Dagger * Thunderwing - B-2 Bomber / Chinese Star * Gunbarrel - C-130 Hercules / Gatling Gun Emergency Team * Firebot - Fire Truck / Missile Launcher * Prowl - Police Car / Bazooka * Makeshift - V-22 Osprey / Vulcan Cannon Adventure Team * Iceberg - Ice Bulldozer * Dune Runner - Assault Buggy * Ransack - Pick-Up Truck Street Speed Team * Oval - Saleen S7 * Backtrack - Cadillac XLR * Spiral - Mercedes C230 Linkage Mini-Comic These Mini-Cons were featured in the Linkage Mini-comic released with the Japanese DVDs for Transformers: Micron Legend(Armada). Each DVD came with an issue of the mini-comic, plus one of the Mini-Cons listed below. Super Stunt Team * Flat-Out - Saleen S7 * Redline - Cadillac LXR * Servo - Mercedes C-class Speed Chaser Team * Midship - Rally SUV * Tailslide - Grand Touring racer * Top Gear - F-1 Racer Sonic Assault Team * Falcia - SR-71 Blackbird * Combusta - C-130 Hercules * Twirl - B-2 Bomber Aqua Raider Team * Bilge - Attack Boat * Freeboot - Hovercraft * Sunburn - Solar-powered Boat Hazard Team * Quench - Fire Truck * Kingbolt - Police Car * Impulsor - V-22 Osprey Video Game Minicons Instead of listing alt modes, the acquired ability will be listed Red Team * Safeguard - Basic Armour * Lock-On - Homing Missiles * Slapshot - Grenade Launcher * Highgear - Dash Ability * Skirmish - Heavy Blaster * Smackdown - Super Melee * Jumpstart - Heavy Arc Gun Blue Team * Overwatch-''Impact Gun'' * Claymore - Proximity Mines * Hawkeye - Thermal Vision * Hailstorm - Quad Rocket Launcher * Twister - Energon Tornado * Covert - Invisibility * Aurora - Heavy Ribbon Beam * Highjump - Jump Upgrade * Stronghold - Heavy Armor * Shockpunch - Force Field * Shieldwall - Missile Shield Green Team * Rangefinder - Range Enhancer * Failsafe - Heavy Homing Missile * Pressurepoint - Melee Upgrade * Flashbang - Dual Rocket Launcher * Lookout - Sniper Rifle * Buildup - Automatic Repair * Knockdown - EMP Cannon * Tractor - Tractor Beam * Bulletproof - Medium Armor * Kickback - Reflecting Shield * Corona - Super Ribbon Beam * Aftershock - Super Cannon Gold Team * Deflector - Energy Shield * Firefight - Super Blaster * Slipstream - Glider Adapter * Fullspeed - Super Dash Purple Team * Watchdog - Limpet Mines * Sparkjump - Arc Gun * Airburst - Flak Cannon * Comeback - Auto Resurrection * Discord - AI Scrambler * Shepherd - Mini-Con Finder Energon Street Action Team * High Wire - Dirtbike * Grindor - Hoverboard * Sureshock - ATV ** Combined to form Energon Perceptor Air Defense Team * Wreckage - XB-70 Valkyrie * Scattor - Concorde * Skyboom - Space Plane ** Combined to form Energon Saber Micron Booster Ver. 1 * Chrome - Metallc chromed redeco of Armada Corona Sparkplug. * Thyristor - Blue and red redeco of Armada Corona Sparkplug. Given the English name Road Rebel. * Synapse - Orange and blue redeco of Armada Corona Sparkplug. * Lens - Redeco of Energon Skyboom. * Quantum - Redeco of Energon Scattor. * Beacon - Redeco of Energon Wreckage. Given the English name Snowblind. * Mile - Redeco of Armada Stormcloud. * Hover - Redeco of Armada Waterlog. * Solar - Green and yellow redeco of Armada Oceanglide. * Torque - Redeco of Armada Ransack in blue, black and white. * Crunch - Orange redeco of Armada Dune Runner. * Spoil - Purple and black redeco of Armada Iceberg. Micron Booster Ver. 2 * Saber * Processor * Triac * Effect * Seeker * Blitz * Cluster * Rotor * Groove * Brake * Damper * Filter Cybertron Partnered Mini-Cons * Safeguard - Space Jet (Vector Prime) * Drillbit - Drill Truck (Metroplex) * Heavy Load - Dump Truck (Menasor) * Stripmine - Drill Truck (Quickmix) Team Mini-Cons Recon Team * Jolt - Light-Utility Helicopter * Six-Speed - Race Car * Reverb - Pick-Up Truck Street Speed Team * Spiral - Sports Car * Oval - Sports Car * Backtrack - Sports Car Giant Planet Team * Deepdive - Submarine * Longarm - Construction Vehicle * Overcast - Transport Plane Decepticon VS Autobot Teams * Sky Lynx - Jet VS * Thunderblast - Missile Launcher * Razorclaw - Modified Airjet VS *Steamhammer - Attack Truck * Shockwave - Cybertronian Jet VS * Tankor - Battle Tank * Kobushi - Assault Buggy VS *Landslide - Assault Tank * Payload - Pick-Up Truck VS *Ascentor - Drill Tank * Scattorbrain - Snow Plow VS *Monocle - Stripmining Vehicle * Thrust - Jet VS *Anti Blaze - Fire Truck * Sunstorm - Jet VS *checkpoint - Police Car * Ramjet - Jet VS *Scythe - Osprey * Blastcharge - Space Truck VS *High Wire - Motorcycle * Backblast - Rocket VS *Sureshock - ATV * Scrap Iron - Laser Cannon VS *Grindor - Flying Hovercraft Micron Booster Ver. 3 * Bug General * Bug Drone * Gauge * Clamp * Trigger (renamed Heavy Barrel in U.S. fiction) * Wrench * Socket * Plier * Bit * Dice * Jack * Plug Transformers: Classics Team Mini-Cons Dinobots Team * Knockdown - Triceratops * Terrorsaur - Tyrannosaurus Rex * Swoop - Pteranodon Night Rescue Team right|thumb|Classic Firebot * Strongarm - Police Car * Divebomb - Police Helicopter (team leader) * Firebot - Firetruck (new mold) Demolition Team * Wideload - Dump Truck * Sledge - Payloader/Backhoe * Broadside - Tank Predator Attack Team * Overbite - Wolf * Snarl - Tiger * Dreadwing - Eagle Dirt Digger Team * Oil Slick - Muscle Car * Dirt Rocket - Dirt Bike * Grindor - Monster Truck Clear Skies Team * Thunderwing - F-14 * Steel Wind - A-10 * Nightscream - European Dragon Micron Booster Ver. 4 * Radrogue * Gredator * Apexis * Windrazor * Gnashteeth * Reptix * Ironlunge * Refuser * Rockblade * Detectus * Chromebite Transformers: Universe Safeguard Team * Flatfoot * Heavytread * Makeshift Overcast Team * Cloudraker * Boltflash * Skyhammer Landslide Team * Knockdown * Backstop * Body Block Ransack Team * Blight * Brimstone * Suppressor Transformers: Reveal the Shield * Nightstick (Cyclonus) Transformers: Power Core Combiners * Caliburst - Artillery Cannon / Rifle (Huffer) * Backwind - Light Assembly / Rifle (Searchlight) * Chopster - Axe / Gun (Smolder) * Chainclaw - Missile Pod / Gun (Icepick) * Pinpoint - Engine / Gun (Leadfoot) * Throttler - Drill Weapon * Razorbeam - recolor of Chopster * Beacon - recolor of Backwind * Darkray - recolor of Caliburst * Groundspike * Airlift * Bomb-Burst - recolor of Chainclaw * Waterlog - Gun (Undertow) Transformers: Prime * Lazerbeak * Rumble * Frenzy * Ravage * Ratbat * Makeshift Category:Mini-Cons